Systems are known in the Background Art which make an x-ray image of a subject (x-ray radiology) for the purposes, e.g., of obtaining medical diagnostic information about a living organism, obtaining security assessment information about an inanimate object and/or a living organism, etc. Such systems use a broad band x-ray beam.
It has long been recognized in the Background Art that medical diagnostic x-ray radiology using a narrow band x-ray beam would be desirable. The center frequency of such a narrow band would be varied in dependence upon the circumstances in which use of the medical diagnostic x-ray radiology arises.
A prototype has been proposed in the Background Art of a filter to produce a narrow band beam of divergent x-rays from a wide band x-ray beam, for use with a medical x-ray diagnostic system. The filter is interposed between a source (located substantially at the focal point of the filter) of the wide band x-ray beam and an x-ray detector. A subject for which an x-ray image is to be made is interposed between the filter and the detector.
The Background Art filter uses a plurality of mirrors arranged in a manner that resembles an annular segment of a slide-carousel having film slides disposed therein. As such, the mirrors are vertically oriented but not in parallel planes, rather the planes of the mirrors are divergent. Together, the mirrors have a fan-shaped silhouette when viewed from above. Complimentary upper and lower frames hold the mirrors in this arrangement. The frames each are integral units into which grooves are cut, the mirrors being lodged in the grooves.
Also, telescopes tuned to x-ray frequencies, or in other words x-ray telescopes, are known in the Background Art. While manufactured on Earth, x-ray telescopes have been used only in outer space.